


Distraction

by Mikurira



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Koichi forget to put cndm so yeah its raw, M/M, PWP, PWP SO WHAT
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: Koichi yang lelah dan merasa terganggu dengan bahu dan kaki mulus Tsuyoshi





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. What can u expect from PWP? Draft lama yang tersimpan di laptop semenjak Arena Tour mereka 2016.

Koichi mungkin sedang lelah.

Seharusnya saat ini kepalanya hanya boleh terisi dengan ide-ide baru untuk tata panggung konser mereka berikutnya; dan tangannya seharusnya mengetik dengan cepat surat persetujuan untuk mengikat kontrak lanjutan dengan salah satu perusahaan komunikasi yang mereka gunakan nantinya—dan bukan malah duduk terdiam memandangi Tsuyoshi yang dengan santainya meminum teh di sofa seberangnya.

Koichi tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya hari ini. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti memandang Tsuyoshi yang masih sibuk dengan lirik-lirik dan lembaran not balok aransemen lagu mereka. Mungkin ia harus sedikit menyalahkan pakaian yang Tsuyoshi kenakan saat itu karena telah mendistraknya dari pekerjaan; sebuah kaos bergambar hati dengan lebar neck yang cukup besar—Koichi tidak tahu apa namanya, tapi sepertinya ia pernah mendengar Tsuyoshi menyebutnya dengan _boat neck_ , atau _sabrina neckline_ atau semacamnya—yang pasti itu telah mengekspos jelas bahu kirinya yang putih itu, membuat Koichi sampai bisa melihat jelas tahi lalat yang ada di bahu Tsuyoshi. Merasa terlalu sugestif? _Ya_. Itulah pikiran Koichi saat ini. Ia memandangi teliti kaki Tsuyoshi yang disilangkan satu sama lain, sedikit banyak memperlihatkan kulit mulusnya yang baru saja dicukur beberapa waktu yang lalu.

“Kalau lagu _Nannentattemo_ untuk bagian _encore_ bagaimana menurutmu—Koichi?” suaranya berhasil menaikkan mata Koichi dari kakinya menuju ke dua bola mata bulat yang menatapnya bingung dari balik kertas-kertas di tangannya.

“ _Yeah_?” Koichi tidak menangkap ucapannya.

“Lagu _Nannentattemo_ —untuk _encore,_ bagaimana?” Tsuyoshi mengulangnya. Tangannya menaikan porselen teh itu dari atas meja ke mulut kecilnya, Koichi terdiam sejenak memperhatikan Tsuyoshi yang sedang meminum tehnya, “Koichi?”

“ _Eh_? Oh—maksudnya kembali ke setlist awal?” ucapnya gelagapan. Tsuyoshi hanya bisa memandangnya saja memperhatikan. Orang itu aneh hari ini. Biasanya memang sudah aneh sih, tapi gelagatnya itu lebih aneh dari biasanya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Tsuyoshi hanya bisa menerka.

“Ada masalah dengan… bagian lainnya?” Mata Tsuyoshi beralih dari Koichi kepada dokumen berserakan di sebelah laptopnya. Dan menangkap sinyal itu, Koichi segera menggeleng sadar.

“Tidak ada sih, cuma butuh sedikit penyegaran otak,” ucapnya berdiri meregangkan badannya, mematikan rokoknya pada asbak di meja dan kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Tsuyoshi.

Koichi kemudian duduk di sebelah kiri lelaki itu sambil kemudian merentangkan tangannya menaruh di belakang sofa tepat di belakang Tsuyoshi. Matanya kemudian ikut menatap ke arah kertas setlist di tangan Tsuyoshi sebelum akhirnya beralih memperhatikan pundak Tsuyoshi yang ada di dekatnya.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Koichi bahkan bisa mencium wangi parfum— _atau sabun?_ Entahlah, Koichi sendiri tidak tahu darimana asal wangi itu datangnya, yang jelas ia tahu bahwa itu adalah milik Tsuyoshi. Wangi yang bercampur dan merindukan, sebuah wangi yang cukup berhasil membuatnya sedikit tegang karenanya.

Sadar gelagat aneh lelaki di sebelahnya, Tsuyoshi kemudian berbicara.

“Apa? Mau _melakukan_?” Tsuyoshi pandangannya datar masih ke kertasnya sambil masih meminum tehnya. Koichi ingin tertawa rasanya. Tsuyoshi terkadang memang selalu mengatakannya dengan jelas soal hal-hal seperti ini; _straightforward_ untuk bahasa lainnya—sampai Koichi sendiri bahkan tidak tahu darimana asal keberanian itu datang. Untuk hal-hal seperti ini saja Koichi merasa kalau Tsuyoshi bisa berlaku sedikit lebih _manly_ daripada dirinya, walaupun ia bisa yakin semua itu akan terbungkam jika ia menciumnya nanti.

Lelaki itu kemudian menarik tangan Tsuyoshi—yang sedang memegang cangkir teh itu—dan meminumnya langsung dari sana, membuat Tsuyoshi hanya bisa terdiam menangkap sinyal tersebut.

“Bagaimana rasanya?” tanya Tsuyoshi begitu Koichi selesai meminum teh itu.

“Menurutmu?” lelaki itu kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mencium pelan bibir Tsuyoshi. Sebelum tiba-tiba Tsuyoshi sedikit bergerak menjauh.

“Sebentar—” Tsuyoshi agak maju, “kertas-kertas ini kalau rusak aku tidak mau mencetaknya ulang,” ucapnya menaruh dokumen dan cangkir teh di tangannya ke meja di depannya. Koichi tertawa kecil melihatnya.

“Padahal kalau mau dicetak lagi bisa saja kan?” tanyanya menatap Tsuyoshi yang sudah menghadapkan tubuhnya sebagian ke arahnya.

“Mm…” Tsuyoshi terlalu malas menjawab pertanyaan Koichi barusan karena ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu hanya akan memperlama keadaan. Dasarnya Tsuyoshi juga sedang ingin bermanja dengan pria di sebelahnya ini, jadi berargumentasi dengan Koichi tidak akan membawanya kemanapun.

Tsuyoshi kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Koichi sebelum akhirnya lelaki di depannya itu menyambutnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Koichi mengecup bibir itu perlahan, mencium bibir kecil bagian atas, dan menjilatnya pelan memberikan sinyal pada Tsuyoshi untuk membuka mulutnya, tetapi entah kenapa Tsuyoshi masih enggan untuk membuka mulutnya, masih enggan untuk memperdalam ciuman itu, yang mana membuat Koichi sedikit kesal.

“Hey,” Koichi menarik kepalanya dari Tsuyoshi menjauh, menatap lelaki itu agak sedikit kesal dan bingung. Dan melihat ekspresi itu, Tsuyoshi tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

“Maaf, maaf...” Tsuyoshi tersenyum kemudian mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada jersey hitam yang Koichi pakai. Koichi kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumnya. Merasakan tensi naik dan darah yang berdesir, mencoba untuk mengklaim dan menelusuri seluruh bagian dalam rongga mulut lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Koichi kini bisa merasakan wangi teh yang baru saja diminumnya, dan begitu juga sebaliknya, Tsuyoshi bisa merasakan sedikit aroma rokok bercampur bir dari mulut Koichi.

“Nnnh…” Tsuyoshi merasa ada sebuah tekanan tersendiri dari ciuman itu. Mungkin sedikit terintimidasi dengan keinginan Koichi. Pria itu berhasil sedikit mendorongnya lebih dalam, menelusuri langit-langit dalam mulutnya dan menautkan otot lembut miliknya dengan Tsuyoshi di sana, sampai-sampai Tsuyoshi sendiri tidak sadar punggungnya telah lama bersandar pada sofa yang ada di belakangnya. Ia sudah lama hilang kekuatan.

Koichi menarik kepalanya sebentar, melihat bibir Tsuyoshi yang sudah memerah karenanya. Ia juga bisa menatap mata Tsuyoshi yang telah menggelap berkaca; napasnya tersenggal dan tangannya sedikit bergetar. Lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum.

“Hey, ayo pindah,” ucapnya mengusap sedikit cairan yang ada di sudut bibir Tsuyoshi dengan ibu jarinya. Tetapi Tsuyoshi seperti enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya.

“...?” Tsuyoshi hanya bisa menatapnya, sebelum akhirnya Koichi tidak lagi kuat untuk menahan emosinya. Ia kembali mencium lelaki itu sembari menelusurkan tangannya pada dada lembut Tsuyoshi. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menyentuhnya?

Koichi mengusapnya perlahan, merasa tensi tubuh Tsuyoshi yang menegang. Ia kemudian mencium pelan pipi Tsuyoshi dan beralih ke telinganya, sengaja membuat suara basah di telinga lelaki itu. Kini Tsuyoshi bisa mendengar dan merasakan napas berat Koichi di telinganya, membuat pikirannya berawan.

Tangan Koichi mengelus pelan dari dada menuju ke perut, menggerakkan jari-jarinya perlahan sebelum akhirnya sampai pada celana pendek yang Tsuyoshi kenakan. Menelusir garis celananya sebelum akhirnya menelusupkan tangannya di bawah sana.

Tsuyoshi kaget, merasakan sebuah tangan dingin yang tiba-tiba saja menyentuh langsung bagian sensitifnya yang sudah setengah mengeras di sana. Ia bisa merasakan jemari Koichi yang menggenggamnya pelan dan kini mulai memijatnya perlahan.

“Hngh... Koichih...” Tsuyoshi tangannya memegang wajah Koichi, menyuruh lelaki itu untuk menciumnya, dan Koichi kemudian benar-benar melakukannya, berbalik menciumnya. Tsuyoshi tubuhnya menggeliat pelan saat Koichi memercepat gerakan tangannya, membuat suara basah terdengar di sana.

Koichi melepas ciumannya ketika menyadari cairan itu telah mengalir ke tangannya, dan Tsuyoshi sudah bergetar lemah saat mengeluarkannya, membuatnya hanya bisa diam menatap Tsuyoshi dan kembali mengecup bibirnya pelan.

“Tidak... terlalu lama, huh?” Koichi mengambil tisu di atas meja dan mengelap tangannya, sebelum kembali mencium Tsuyoshi di sana.

“Tangan...?” tawar Tsuyoshi menatap Koichi selesai dari itu, tetapi Koichi hanya diam tersenyum menatapnya, “oh, Koichi- _san_ ,” lelaki itu memutar bola matanya dan kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Tetapi Koichi tertawa.

“Bercanda, aku tidak butuh kok, tinggal sebentar lagi,” ucap Koichi menarik tangan Tsuyoshi dan membiarkan lelaki itu kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Koichi kembali mencium Tsuyoshi, ia tahu kalau Tsuyoshi mungkin tidak setuju jika mereka melakukannya hingga selesai malam ini, karena itulah Tsuyoshi menawarkan untuk menyelesaikannya dengan tangan, atau _mulut,_ saat itu. Tetapi Koichi ingin sekali melakukannya hingga selesai. Siapa suruh seksual tension ini terus dipendam selama berbulan lamanya?

Koichi membiarkan Tsuyoshi mendekat ke arahnya, menciumnya sembari tangannya memainkan benda miliknya dari balik celana. Sementara tangan Koichi bergerak pelan di punggung lelaki itu, turun hingga ia bisa merasakan daging lembut dan kenyal di bawah sana. Tsuyoshi menarik diri, menatap Koichi mengernyit. Namun Koichi segera kembali menciumnya, menarik tubuh Tsuyoshi agar lelaki itu duduk di pangkuannya.

Tidak menolak, Tsuyoshi kemudian duduk di pangkuan lelaki itu, membiarkan kedua tangan Koichi meremas pelan pantatnya. Ia bahkan bisa kembali merasakan benda miliknya—yang lagi-lagi mengeras—bergesekan dengan milik Koichi dari balik celananya.

Tsuyoshi kemudian memeluk erat Koichi, mencium leher lelaki itu sebelum akhirnya merasakan tangan Koichi yang menarik celananya turun. Jemari Koichi perlahan turun diantara kedua daging kenyal di bawah sana, menggoda pintu kecil yang kini sudah dilumuri cairan oleh tangan Koichi. Perlahan-lahan lelaki itu mulai memasukan jari tengahanya, dan Tsuyoshi hanya bisa bernapas berat di leher Koichi.

“Terlalu... sempit, Tsuyoshi...” ucapnya dengan napas berat, “rileks sedikit,” lanjutnya memberitahu.

Kini jari kedua telah memasuki tempatnya, membuat Tsuyoshi menggeliat lemah saat merasakan jari Koichi nyaris membentur bagian titik manisnya dibawah sana. Tsuyoshi mengeratkan tangannya pada pakaian Koichi. Ia meminta untuk dicium, dan Koichi menyambut hangat ajakan itu.

Pergerakan itu begitu cepat, Tsuyoshi tidak tahu sejak kapan benda panas milik Koichi itu mulai menggesek bagian pintu belakangnya. Jari-jarinya sudah lama keluar, dan rasanya ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Koichi yang panas dan berkeringat memeluknya.

Benda itu memasuki tubuhnya perlahan, dan Tsuyoshi mengerang lemah merasakan benda Koichi berbenturan dengan dinding-dinding dalam tubuhnya.

“...Koi...nnn...” Tsuyoshi bernapas cepat, merasakan perpanjangan itu telah memasuki tubuh seluruhnya, dan Koichi bisa sedikit bernapas lega walaupun ketika lelaki itu mencoba menariknya keluar, Tsuyoshi merasa napasnya tercekat.

“ _Shit,_ terlalu...” Koichi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Tsuyoshi, mencoba memasukannya kembali sebelum akhirnya Tsuyoshi menciumnya, mencoba menurunkan tensi ketegangan tubuhnya.

Koichi kembali bergerak perlahan untuk beberapa saat, mendengarkan desahan Tsuyoshi di telinganya sebelum akhirnya ia menarik tubuh Tsuyoshi untuk memposisikan lelaki itu kembali. Ia mendorong Tsuyoshi perlahan ke sebelahnya, menidurkan lelaki itu di sofa bawahnya sebelum kembali bergerak.

“Ahh...!” Tsuyoshi menatap lelaki itu, sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya saat menyadari benda di bawah sana berhasil mendorong kuat titik lemahnya, “Koichi...hh!!” dan Koichi tidak bisa berhenti sampai mereka berdua berhasil menyelesaikannya.

Apa yang sedang dipikirkan kedua orang ini? Tidak ada yang tahu. Malam yang seharusnya menjadi rapat pribadi mereka kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Koichi ingin tertawa jika menyadari bahwa yang mereka lakukan terkadang _sesuai_ dengan imajinasi fansnya yang selalu berkoar-koar soal hubungan mereka. Apa yang akan dikatakan publik jika mereka memberitahukannya? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Untuk saat terakhir Koichi berhasil menghantamnya kuat, membiarkan Tsuyoshi selesai dalam waktu yang singkat mengeluarkan cairan putih yang bercecer pada perutnya. Sementara Tsuyoshi sendiri bisa merasakan cairan panas mengalir dalam perutnya. Dan merasakan itu, ia mengernyit.

“Bagaimana bisa... hhh...” Tsuyoshi menutup kedua matanya saat Koichi menarik tubuhnya darinya.

“Maaf, aku tidak mempersiapkan kondom soalnya,” kata Koichi melihat cairan miliknya keluar dari Tsuyoshi, ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata hal itu bisa seerotis ini. Tapi Tsuyoshi kemudian mendorong lelaki itu perlahan dan bangun dari tidurnya.

“Susah tahu, membersihkannya—” Tsuyoshi berdiri, membersikan cairan di perutnya dengan tisu.

“Aku tahu,” kata Koichi masih memperhatikan bagian belakang Tsuyoshi. Cairan itu mengalir dari sana ke pahanya, “kalau mau memberishkan akan kubantu...” ucapnya kemudian sadar kepala Tsuyoshi telah menoleh kepadanya, menatapnya cemas dengan dahi mengerut.

“Tidak akan terjadi, yang ada malah _bath sex_ , tidak mau,” kata Tsuyoshi kesal, dan Koichi hanya tersenyum.

“Aku kan hanya menawarkan,” ujarnya tertawa.


End file.
